


[Podfic of] Must Be (This Tall) To Ride by Iambic

by whaler (victorian_party)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorian_party/pseuds/whaler
Summary: Chief's getting real close with that 'Vint mage. Too close, if you ask the Chargers.Something has to be done about it.





	[Podfic of] Must Be (This Tall) To Ride by Iambic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Must Be (This Tall) To Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888309) by [Iambic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambic/pseuds/Iambic). 



Podfic Length: 32:16

Download links: [mp3](https://ia801504.us.archive.org/12/items/mustbe2ride/must%20be%202%20ride.mp3) | [streaming](https://archive.org/details/mustbe2ride)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks to [Iambic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambic/pseuds/Iambic) for having blanket permission. 
> 
> I recorded this like a year ago, but I'm posting it now. It's not my first podfic, buts it's the first one I'm posting >.<
> 
> I have a million podfics recorded that I'm also considering posting (with permission), maybe one day.


End file.
